


Little Sammy Winchester's ABC of Life

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight-year old Sam's very personal ABC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sammy Winchester's ABC of Life

A is for Apple.

My favourite fruit.

:

B is for Brother. (big)

That's Dean.

:

C is for Cuddling.

Dean used to cuddle with me a lot, but now he says I'm too grown-up. I wish I was little again.

:

D is for Dean.

:

E is for Egg.

Dean makes them scrambled. He cooks real well. When I'm sick he makes me tomato soup with rice and tells me funny stories. I love my big brother.

:

F is for Food.

Sometimes we run short when dad's away for work and Dean always wants to give me his, but I won't take it unless we share. Then he calls me a stubborn little bitch.

:

G is for Gun.

Dad's got tons of them, rifles too. He told me if he catches me playing with them, he'll tan my hide 'cos they're dangerous. But he lets Dean touch them. Aren't they dangerous for him too?

:

H is for House.

We don't have one. Dad has to travel for work so we sleep in motels and sometimes in the 'pala.

:

I is for Impala.

It's big and black and Dean says when he grows up he's gonna drive her and I'm gonna get to sit in the passenger seat.

:

J is for John.

That's my dad's name.

:

K is for Ketchup.

Dean loves to smother his burger with it. He makes me laugh when he paints a red moustache under his nose and tries to lick it off with his tongue.

:

L is for Love.

I love Dean, and Dad too, even if sometimes he yells at me. Dean never does.

:

M is for Mary.

That's my mom's name. I don't remember her and when I ask Dean to tell me about her he gets a sad face, so I don't ask him any more.

:

N is for Nightmare.

When I get one, Dean lets me snuggle up to him in bed and holds me tight. Then the nightmare goes away.

:

O is for Obey.

It's what dad likes us to do. He was a Marine once and he wants us to be soldiers too, but I'd rather be something else.

:

P is for Peanut M&Ms.

They're Dean's favourites, though he'll eat the other kind too. Sometimes he flicks them at me when I'm trying to do my homework.

"Seriously squirt," he'll say. "You're gonna be bent over like an old man before you're nine! Loosen up!"

:

Q is for Questions.

Dad says I ask too many and he brushes me off, but I like to know things. Dean always tries to answers them for me though.

:

R is for Ruffling.

It's what Dean does to my hair. I always swat his hand away but Dean just laughs and calls me mop-head.

:

S is for School.

I like it a lot but Dean says only a geeky little shit like me could enjoy sitting at a desk all day long listening to a boring teacher.

:

T is for Thundercats.

It's my favourite cartoon. Sometimes Dean watches with me and we share a candy bar.

:

U is for Uncle Bobby.

He and Dad argue a lot, so we don't go visit very often but I like him and he's got lots of books but he won't let me into his library.

"The books in there aren't for the eyes of a little squirt like you," he tells me. The more he says it though, the more I want to go in!

:

V is for Vegetables.

Dean says I'm a freak because I like them, especially broccoli. He says no normal kid could eat that soggy green stuff.

:

W is for Wish.

If I had three, I'd wish for a nice house, lots of books, and for me and Dean to be together for ever.

:

X is for Xmas.

Dad always misses them. He has to work, Dean says, but as long as my big brother's there I don't mind.

:

Y is for Yellow.

It's my favourite colour, 'cos it's the same as the sun.

:

Z is for Zoo.

When Miss Morris took us on a school trip to the zoo, an elephant tried to grab my hand through the bars with its trunk. Cool!

The End


End file.
